


Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye

by mama2HPbabies



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama2HPbabies/pseuds/mama2HPbabies
Summary: Love me like you loved me when you loved meAnd you didn't have to try-Luke Bryan "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye"Song Fic based on the above song. The end of Draco and Hermione. Not a HEA.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257975) by Luke Bryan. 



Love me like you loved me when you loved me  
And you didn't have to try  
-Luke Bryan "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye"

* * *

 

 

She was waiting for him when he got home. She had a small beaded bag clutched in her hands and was dressed in the simple dark purple dress with white trim. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a few pieces not quite captured, framing her face. He knew what this was. He knew that the fight last night had been too big and he had been surprised to see her in bed when he woke up. He felt like maybe, just maybe, they would come back from this but her waiting by the fire when he got home from work shot that idea out of his head.

"I'm leaving," she looked him in the eye, determination emanating from her.

"Okay."

"And I'm not coming back."

"I know."

"Okay."

He had stepped closer to her as they spoke and he placed a hand on her face. Her eyes fluttered before meeting his again.

"One more time," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because it's what we do. And well, if I say so myself. And you're leaving so why not? If it's over, might as well end on a good note," he smiled, the sadness hidden.

She studied him, looking for an ulterior motive but found none.

"Okay."

* * *

They laid together, her head on his pillow, watching him. She knew he wasn't sleeping but his eyes remained closed as hers wandered his face. In moments like these, it was like the beginning, like when they weren't a moment away from a fight, when their banter was playful and not spiteful.

But now, when she left this bed and put back on her dress, the fights would come back and there was no reason to stay. They could make love, but they didn't love. And that was the crux of the problem and they would come back to it again and again and again. So she was leaving and he wasn't fighting it. Because why fight the inevitable?

She sat up, looking around the room before sliding her legs off the bed and picking up her dress. She slipped it on. She paused, looking back at him. She had expected a little more of a fight from him. They had been unconventional but she had always thought they had something that was worth fighting for.

"No sense chasing after something already gone," he said as if reading her thoughts. He opened his eyes to look at her. "And that's what you are."

She met his eyes one last time.

"Goodbye Draco." She turned and apparated away.

"Goodbye Hermione," he whispered to the empty room.


End file.
